Iseng: DW
by fanficmember
Summary: Percakapan gaje antar DW charas. Warning: Garing, gaje, (maybe) typo(s), menghadirkan ekspresi yang tak mungkin muncul di dalam game!


**Yakk... Kembali dengan saia, Author baru yang tak ada bosennya meramaikan fandom DW! *tepoktangansendiri* Setelah saia rundingan sama pembuat pertamanya, jadilah saia buat fic ini. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Warning: OOC, maybe typo(s), berisi percakapan gaje antar chara, Menghadirkan ekspresi yang tak mungkin dihadirkan di dalam game!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors itu punya KOEI. Saia cuman punya fic ini.**

* * *

**Guan Ping dan Xingcai**

Guan Ping: *nempelin perangko*

Xingcai: Ngapain, Guan Ping?

Guan Ping: Oh, nggak. Cuman disuruh Tuan Liu Bei menempelkan perangko ini... Oh iya, omong-omong, kamu tahu nggak persamaan perangko sama kamu?

Xingcai: Gampang banget... Kalau perangko nempel di kertas, tapi kalo kamu nempel di hatiku...

Guan Ping: *nge-blush seketika*

Xingcai: A... Aku keceplosan... (dalem ati)

* * *

**Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing**

Guan Xing: Laper nih... Jadi pengen makan Baozi...

Zhang Bao: Kau seharusnya tak bilang begitu...

Guan Xing: Eh?

Zhang Bao: Jadi kau mau memakanku? *nodong armblade*

Guan Xing: *gulp

* * *

**Sima Zhao dan Wang Yuanji**

Sima Zhao: Eh, tadi kak Shi ngasih aku hadiah... Kira-kira isinya apa, ya?

Wang Yuanji: Entahlah... Coba aja buka...

Sima Zhao: *buka hadiah* WAAAAHHHHHH!

Wang Yuanji: Pfftt! *ngerekam, di-upload ke youtube*

Sima Zhao: Yuanji... Akan kubunuh kau! *Sebuah patung cicak, anehnya dari mulut cicak itu keluar lagu cicak-cicak di dinding)

* * *

**Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Sun Shang Xiang**

Gan Ning: Hei, kau mau Baozi lagi? Masih banyak kok...

Ling Tong: *ngambil Baozi*

Gan Ning: Sun Shang Xiang, kau mau?

Sun Shang Xiang: Mau sih mau... Tapi KITA LAGI PUASA, KAN!"

Gan Ning&Ling Tong: Astagfirullah! Kami lupa *Sujud-sujud gaje, tak lupa dengan Baozi di mulut masing-masing*

* * *

**Sun Quan dan Lian Shi**

Lian Shi: Sun Quan... Tolong masukin dong...

Sun Quan: Boleh...

Lian Shi: Akh! Pelan-pelan dong...

Sun Quan: Maaf... Aku tau waktunya tak banyak... Nah, selesai. Bagaimana?

Lian Shi: Walaupun tusuk konde masih kurang masuk, tapi lumayanlah... Ehehe...

* * *

**Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, dan Xiahou Yuan**

Xiahou Dun: Haus nih... Perut laper lagi... Enaknya minum apa ya?

Xiahou Yuan: *liat orang jual es Cao* makan Cao aja!

Xiahou Dun: Hah? Kau mau makan Cao?

Cao Cao: !

* * *

**Liu Bei dan Zhuge Liang**

Liu Bei: Zhuge Liang, laporkan!

Zhuge Liang: Baik. Nasi sudah siap, peroperti siap, kue siap, lilin siap, hiasan siap, lalu...

Liu Bei: Laporan apa itu?

Zhuge Liang: Yang anda tanyakan adalah persiapan tumpengan untuk ulang tahun tuan Liu Shan, kan?

Liu Bei: ... *tumpengan?

* * *

**Lu Xun, Guan Yinping, dan Zhong Hui**

Lu Xun: Guan Yinping, kamu lagi nggak puasa yak?

Guan Yinping: Iya...

Lu Xun: Kenapa?

Guan Yinping: Aku lagi dapet...

Zhong Hui: *lari-lari gaje* Yey! Aku dapet duit!

Lu Xun: Berarti Zhong Hui juga nggak puasa...

Guan Yinping: Bukan itu maksudnya!

* * *

**Xu Shu dan ****Huang Gai**

Huang Gai: Kau siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu... Aha! Kau Unyil kan! Kok nggak pakai peci, malah pakai jaket hoodie?

Xu Shu: ?

* * *

**Xiahou Ba dan Xiahou Yuan**

Xiahou Ba: Yah~ *ngeganggu Xiahou Yuan yang lagi tidur*

Xiahou Yuan: *tiba-tiba bangun* Hah! Ada Zhang He!

Xiahou Ba: Papa jahat~ *pundung di pojokan*

Xiahou Yuan: *sweatdrop* Jadi tadi itu kamu, nak? Maaf, ayah kira Zhang He...

* * *

**Sima Yi dan Zhang Chunhua**

Sima Yi: Tolong ambilin jasku dong, ma...

Zhang Chunhua: Oke... *ngambil jas di lemari*

Setelah Sima Yi pulang kerja...

Sima Yi: Mama!

Zhang Chunhua: Ya?

Sima Yi: Inikan jas-nya Shi!

Zhang Chunhua: Kelihatannya mama salah ambil... *facepalm*

* * *

**Guan Suo dan Bao Sanniang**

Guan Suo: Bao Sanniang, ini Baozi kan ya?

Bao Sanniang: Bukan... Itu bakpau...

Guan Suo: Bah!

* * *

**Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, dan Sun Shang Xiang**

Sun Jian: Ce, kamu ke atas, Quan, kamu ke bawah, Shang Xiang, kamu kedepan dan aku akan kebelakang...

Sun Ce: Ayah! kalo mau ke toilet bilang aja kali! Di belakang kan cuman ada toilet!

Sun Quan&Sun Shang Xiang: *ketawa-ketawa gaje*

* * *

**Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji**

Cao Pi: *nyanyi* separuh hati denganmu, kujalani cinta denganmu~

Zhen Ji: *ngelus-ngelus flute dengan tatapan gaje*

Cao Pi: *gulp

* * *

**Gimana? Gaje? Garing? Apapun comment anda, silakan letakkan di review! Flame? Hmm... Kayaknya saia musti bawa alat pemadam... *nyiapin alat*  
**

**Jika ada yang kurang mengerti tentang fic ini, mari saia jelaskan:**

**Part Zhang Bao & Guan Xing:  
**

**Nama Zhang Bao kalau dibalik jadi Bao Zhang kan? Dengan sedikit sentuhan saja, jadilah baozi! *ditebas***

**Sekiranya, mungkin cuma itu aja yang kurang dimengerti. Sisanya? Anda boleh PM saia, atau post review di sini juga tak apa. Mungkin akan saia bales di part berikutnya...**

**Kalau (misalnya) ada sekitar 2-3 review, lanjut ke Iseng 2!**


End file.
